The One With The Appartment
by padme's sister
Summary: Padme and Sabe lost their Senatorial appartment to ObiWan and Anakin in a gamble and are desperate to get it back...but just how far will they go to get it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Ok before I actually begin the story, I think I should give you a little bit of background info, incase you get confused...**

**Padme and Anakin aren't married yet, but are just good friends. Padme is room mates with Sabe, whilst Anakin is room mates with Obi-Wan. The girls lost their appartment to the boys in a gambling game, and now they have been forced to swap appartments, and are now stuck with Obi-Wan and Anakin's tiny appartment, whilst Obi-Wan and Anakin have the huge Senatorial suite. But Padme and Sabe won't give up easily in the fight to get their appartment back.**

**Ok, now onto the story!**

In Padme's new, dark, cramped bedroom, Padme was awoken by a man singing in the next apartment.

"Morning's here! Sunshine is here! The sky is clear, the morning's here! The morning's here!" he sang loudly.

"HEY! Do you **have** to do that? It's Saturday!" Padme yelled out of the window.

"Oh come on! Morning's here!" He started to sing again "Morning's here! The morning is here! Sunshine is here!"

Padme slammed shut her window and stormed into the living room, where Anakin and Sabe were eating breakfast.

"I **hate** this apartment! I hate the color of these walls! I hate the fact that this place still smells like...like god knows what! I hate that singing guy!"

"Are you kidding? I love that guy!" Anakin replied, then started singing "Morning's here! Morning is here—"

"Stop it! I will kill you!" Padme threatened and Anakin quickly stopped. "I hate the fact that my room is so small!" Padme continued.

"Hey, I have all the space I need. Just do what I did," Sabe suggested.

"Sabe, you don't even have a bed, you sleep in a ball on the floor!"

"Y'know what? I am **really** tired of your bellyaching! Okay, I-I worked really hard at making this a nice place for us to live!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Padme appologised, combing her messy hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Okay," Sabe accepted her appology with a smile.

"See, this is a **great** apartment," Anakin said and both turned to glare at him.

"Shut up! This place is a hole!" Sabe snapped.

**A/N: Ok, this story has been fully written and sitting around on my computer gathering dust for ages now (if possible) so I've decided to just post it all in one go, because I have far to many other stories on the go, and it'll get way too confusing!**


	2. Chapter 2

At Obi-Wan and Anakin's new appartment later, Anakin and Obi-Wan were watching one of those Kung Fu movies and imitating the moves.

"Hello!" Jar Jar said as he entered wearing Santa Pants.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Obi-Wan greeted.

"Excuse messa?"

"Your pants!" Anakin pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! Youssa like 'em? Messa just went to a used clothes store and got a bunch of maternity stuff. These are sooo comfortable!"

"Uhh, JJ, those are uh, those are Santa pants," Anakin said.

"What?"

"Santa pants." Obi-Wan repeated, but Jar Jar still didn't get it. "Santa Claus's pants."

"Nuh-uh! They're maternity pants. They even came with a list of baby names," he said as he pulled out a sheet of paper which listed who'd been naughty and who'd been nice. "See, these names are good, and these names are bad...Ohh." Finally he'd figured it out.

"Hey!" Padme and Sabe greeted as they entered.

"So JJ! So, how are the elves?" Padme teased.

"Messa don't know! How are the-the-the-the, y'know—You're clothes aren't funny," Jar Jar sulked.

"Hey, guys, what-what should I wear to a Ranger's game?" Sabe asked casually.

"Uhh, a T-shirt that says, 'I don't belong here.'," Obi-Wan replied.

"You have Nubian Ranger's tickets?" Anakin asked excitedly.

"Yeah, my Mom got my Dad's season tickets in the divorce, so she just gave them to me," Padme replied, flashing a set of tickets.

"Yeah, apparently, they're pretty good seats," Sabe added.

"Oh my God! Those are almost right on the floor!" Anakin cried as he looked at the tickets.

"Do you guys want these?" Padme asked in mock surprise.

"Yeah!" they both said together.

"Ohh, well you got 'em," Padme replied.

"All right!" they cried, jumping on the spot.

"Just give us our apartment back!" Padme demanded.

"Boy! Messa didn't see that coming!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"Oh, come on! We know what these are worth," Padme reasoned.

"Yeah, what, do you think we're stupid?" Sabe added.

"You're not stupid. You're meaner than I thought," Anakin cried, staring longingly at the tickets.

"What do you say?" Sabe asked.

"Forget it! Okay, I'm not giving up my bachelor pad for some basketball seats!" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You're bachelor pad!" Padme asked incredulously.

"Have you even had a girl up here?" Sabe wondered.

"No. But uh, Anakin has, and I usually talk to them in the morning time."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that same day. Anakin and Obi-Wan were eating pizza, and Jar Jar was trying to knit something at their new appartment.

"That's too hard. Too hard!" Jar Jar was yelling at the bundle of knots he had made.

"All right boys, last chance for the tickets!" Sabe said as she and Padme entered, holding the tickets.

"Or I'll give them to my new boyfriend, Paulo," Padme threatened.

"No thank you," Obi-Wan simply replied.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait!" Anakin cried, then he turned to Obi-Wan. "Come on! Come on, let's trade! The timing's perfect, I just clogged the toilet!"

"Look, I want those basketball seats as much as you do! Okay, but we can't live in the small apartment after we've lived here!"

"But come on, we can go to the game tonight!"

"Look, the only way I will even consider this is if they offer a lot more than just season seats," Obi-Wan replied.

"It's the Nubian Rangers!" Anakin reminded him.

"Screw the Ranger!"

"Whoa!" Anakin almost fell off his seat.

"I didn't mean that. I just meant that the apartment is worth so much more," Obi-Wan said as he pulled Anakin back onto the seat again.

"And?"

"And the Knicks rule all," Obi-Wan replied, sensing Anakin's tone.

"Yeah, the Knicks rule all!" Anakin said happily.

"Hey, so? Are you gonna do it?" Jar Jar asked.

"No. No. We're not gonna do that, y'know why? Because its not an even trade."

"All right, okay, look, what if you could keep the apartment and get the tickets?" Padme offered.

"Done!" Anakin said, jumping to his feet.

"Let me finish!" Padme snapped.

"Oh," Anakin sat back down again.

"I'm talking about a bet, winner takes all," Padme continued.

"Ooh, we could end up with nothing," Anakin noted.

"Or you could end up with everything," Jar Jar pointed out.

"Ooh, I like that," Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"All right, so what do you say?" Sabe asked.

"No!" Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Oh, just do it!" Sabe snapped.

"Oh, oh, I'm convinced!" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Come on man, you know I'd do it for you! Because, you're my best friend," Anakin said.

"All right, but you can't use that again for a whole year. I'm in." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Ooh, this is so exciting! Ooh, what are you going to bet?" Jar Jar asked.

"Oh, okay, well, I think we should let Jar Jar decide, because he's the only who's impartial, and he's so cute."

"Okay. Umm, ooh, ooh—oh, I have a game!" Jar Jar said, still smiling from Padme's compliment.

"What's the game! What's the game!" Anakin asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Oh, well, it doesn't have a name—oh, okay, Jar Jarball! No, it doesn't have a name. Umm, okay, Sabe, what is your favourite thing about trees?"

"They're green?" Sabe said, shrugging at Padme, who looked just as confused.

"Good! Good! Five points!"

They both yelled with joy and it was Obi-Wan's turn to look totally confused.

"All right, Anakin, same question."

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, who didn't have a clue.

"Uhh, they're tall?" Anakin replied finally.

"Ooh, three points. Both fine answers, but we were looking for leafy, leafy," Jar Jar revealed.

Anakin turned angrily to Obi-Wan, mad that he didn't come up with the answer.

"That's not even a game!" Sabe exclaimed.

"What? Shut up! We're winning!" Padme snapped.

"You wanna finish this right now? All right, we get a deck of cards, high card wins. What do you say?" Sabe suggested, much to Padme's annoyance.

"Fine, let's do it," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Oh, I have cards!" Jar Jar said, delving into his pockets.

"Oh, good," Sabe and Obi-Wan said together, then glared at each other.

"Yeah! Here!" He grabbed a deck out of his pocket. "Oh no, these are the trick deck. Okay. Here yes. Okay." He pulled out a proper deck.

"Okay, you guys uh, you guys pick first" Obi-Wan said to the girls.

"Okay" Sabe said as she picked a card. "Four."

"That's a low one!" Obi-Wan said happily.

"Yeah! Okay." Anakin picked a card. "Jar Jar, you look, I can't."

"What make you think I can!" he said, shielding his eyes from it.

"Okay. Okay." Anakin looked at the card. "Ace!"

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan and Sabe and Padme jumped up and down for joy.

"Why are you screaming and hugging?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"Because we won our apartment back!" Sabe said.

"What? Ace is high! Jack, queen, king, ace!" Anakin pointed out.

"No! Ace is low! Ace, two, three, four!" Sabe argued.

They all looked to Jar Jar to settle it.

"I don't know. Ooh! Ooh! Look!" He fanned out the trick deck. "Ah-ha!"

"All right, cut, let's pick again, pick again." Padme said.

"Okay."

"Come on apartment! Come on apartment!" she said as she picked a card. "Oh! I know queen is high!"

"Uh-huh, not as high as…" he picked a card. "It worked! King!"

"But, we pick again! We pick again!" Sabe cried.

"Why!" Anakin asked.

"I don't know!" she sighed.

"Tickets please!" Obi-Wan said, holding out his hand. Padme handed over the tickets. "That's courtside baby!"

"Seriously, good game though. Good game." Anakin said as he tried to congratulate the girls, but they pulled away. "What are they so mad about? They get the apartment back!" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"No they didn't!" Obi-Wan said and Anakin's face split into a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on Anakin and Obi-Wan were walking down the hallway between the appartments, coming back from the game.

"Those were like the best seats ever," Obi-Wan sighed in satisfaction.

"Oh yeah. Hey! Should we give these shirts to the girls? Y'know, kinda like a peace offering," Anakin said, holding up t-shirts that read 'I love the Nubian Rangers'.

"Oh yeah, that's very nice. Plus, y'know they were free and they're too small," Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

He knocked on the girls' door and walked in only to find that the girls had completely moved everything in both apartments back to their original positions, all in the time it took for the guys to go to a basketball game. Obi-Wan was stunned, but Anakin didn't even realise it.

"Oh. Oh, God!" Obi-Wan started running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Hey, want a beer?" Anakin asked, handing him a beer before sitting down in one of the chairs. He sat there for a few seconds, then jumped up again. "WHOA!"

"I KNOW!" Obi-Wan cried.

They both sprinted to what used to be their apartment.

"Open up! Open up! Open up!" Obi-Wan banged on the door.

A very angry Sabe opened the door with the security chain still on.

"We'll discuss it, in the morning!" she said before slamming the door shut.

"What the hell is going on!" Obi-Wan demanded.

This time it was Padme's turn to open the door.

"We took our apartment back!" She also slammed the door shut.

Jar Jar opened the door. "I had nothing to do with it," then he closed the door. He opened the door again. "Okay, it was my idea, but I don't feel good about it." He went to close the door, but Obi-Wan put his foot in it.

"We are switching back, right now!" he demanded.

"No, we're not! We're not leaving!" Sabe argued from her side of the door.

"Well, you're gonna have to leave sometime, because you both have jobs, and as soon as you do, we're switching it back! There's nothing you can do to stop us! Right, Ani?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't want to move again!" Anakin revealed.

"I don't care, this is our apartment! And they stole—you stole it—our apartment, and we won that apartment fair and square, twice! And I am getting it back right now. I'm getting back right now!"

The girls opened the door completely.

"All right. We figured you might respond this way, so we have a backup offer," Padme said.

"Oh no-no-no, no more offers. You can't offer anything to us!" Obi-Wan said determinedly.

"Let us keep the apartment and…" Padme started.

"As a thank you, Padme and I will kiss for one minute," Sabe finished and the guys eyes lit up.

Time lapse.

The guys were entering their old apartment.

"Totally worth it!" Anakin exclaimed.

"That was one good minute!" Obi-Wan agreed. "Good night."

"Good night." Anakin said as they both went back into their old rooms and shut the doors.

In the girls appartment, neither Padme, nor Sabe could believe how gullible men are.

"Men are such idiots," Sabe said.

"Yeah! Can you believe that something that stupid actually got us our apartment back?" Padme agreed.

"That's so funny to think if you'd just done that right after the last contest, no one would have had to move at all," Jar Jar pointed out, and the girls suddenly felt rather stupid themselves.

"Yeah, let-let-let's pretend that's not true," Sabe decided and Padme nodded.

"Okay, scarf's done," Jar Jar said, holding up a bunch of wool that he had tied together.


	5. Chapter 5

I Anakin's bedroom next morning, he was awoken by the singing guy.

"Morning's here! The morning's here!"

Anakin joined him.

"Sunshine is here! The sky is clear, the morning's here!" Both sung together.

"Hey! You're back!" the guy said.

"Hey! Get into gear!" Anakin sung.

"Breakfast is near!"

"The dark of night has disappeared!"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning!" the guy said to Anakin.

"Okay!" Anakin replied happily.

**END**


End file.
